


Sick in The MadHouse

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: based on Ryan's twitch community, madhouse, sorta malicious community, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all hate getting colds. They suck. <br/>But, what happens when Ryan gets one?<br/>And the MadHouse tries to take care of him?<br/>Only chaos. And video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick in The MadHouse

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these MadHouse stories!  
> The MadHouse and its residents are such cool people and I love talking to you guys every day. You put such a smile on my face and I'll never stop writing these stories.   
> Enjoy <3

I was walking through the MadHouse kitchen, when a blur zoomed past me. It was Jo, and she looked like she was in a hurry. She then proceeded to go through the cabinets and throw out various items, not being the ones she was looking for. 

"Jo! Jo, what are you- JESUS, JO!" I exclaimed, as a bag of marshmallows hit my face. The Camp Out with the Vagabonds might have to be postponed if she throws the graham crackers. 

"Oh! Goodness! I'm sorry, Tabitha! Didn't you hear all the sneezing and coughing from upstairs?" Jo stopped and started to clean up the mess she made. "Ryan is sick. He has this crazy cold and we've been trying to help him get better."

Ryan, The Mad King, is sick?? I sprinted upstairs to see this for myself. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. I could see Cheryl and Vagabond friend Kristen standing on either side of Ryan's bed. The poor guy looked terrible. No wonder everyone was rushing to take care of him. He didn't even have his crown on! Yep. He's that sick. 

I slowly walk to the bed and stand next to Cheryl. I'm sure Ryan would be very pleased to see me wearing my "still in the air!" shirt. (note the sarcasm) "Hey, Ryan. You doing okay, buddy?" 

Ryan slowly sat up and looked at me. "Tabby, what on Earth are you doing here? You should go back to your room and relax. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "That's what you said when you played Monopoly. And that turned out well..." 

Cheryl giggled as she remembered him singing his 'favorite song' with his hoarse voice. I bet she was thinking how he would sound if he sang 'Africa' with that voice. Hopefully, we wouldn't have to find out. 

"Look. I only lost my voice. I felt completely- Ahh....AH-CHOO!! I felt fine." Ryan sneezed and wiped his nose with a tissue. 

"Bless you, Ryan." the 3 of us said. Jo returned seconds later with a box of tissues and a warm bowl of soup. 

"Eat up, Ryan. You're gonna need your strength if you want to play Dead by Daylight with us during the Vagabond Camp Out this weekend." 

I chuckled. "Yeah, Ryan. We need you to tell us about your love for the hooks~" 

Ryan smiled and chuckled as much as his throat would allow. But, that triggered a nasty cough. 

"Take it easy, Ryan. No happy thoughts of video game murder until you're well again." Cheryl scolded as she pulled the covers over Ryan's stomach. "You just get some rest. We'll ask the mods for stuff if we need anything. I promise we won't distract you from your sleep."

Then, as if on cue, they all looked at me. Even Ryan! Here we go again~

"What?? Oh, come on! It was only once!" I exclaimed. Being known for distractions seems to be my thing now. They'll never let me live it down. "I'm gonna be in my room playing video games. You won't hear a peep from me."

"Unless she misses a gold move in Just Dance again-" Kristen chuckled as I started shooing my fellow Vagabonds out the room. 

"All right! Get out! Get out! Out, out, out! Let him rest so he can sing happy hook songs in Dead By Daylight."

Ryan shook his head lightly and smiled. "Thank you all. I'm sure I'll feel better in no time."

I nodded and closed the door behind me as I left his room. Taking care of Ryan would be a piece of cake!

\---------------

11:58 PM

I woke up to the sound of footsteps creaking along the floor. Slowly, but surely making their way around the Vagabond hall. Who walks that slowly, anyway? I slipped into my Edgar slippers, got my flashlight (Ryan made sure everyone had a flashlight in their room, for some reason...) and headed out into the hall to investigate. As I left my room, I bumped into someone. It was Dmitri aka Jess. Wearing BM Vagabond makeup. 

I properly muffled screamed at this. "AHHHH! Oh, my God! What the hell, Jess?! Why're you wearing that make up? You scared the crap outta me!"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Ryan is sick."

I rolled my eyes and whispered. "Yeah, he's sick. He doesn't have the hiccups. Scaring people only works if you have the hiccups. He's not digging for fossils in Minecraft, Jess. He's hiccup-free."

"Oh. Still wanted to scare him, though."

I face-palmed. "Jess, you do not want to do that. Even though he's sick, he's still the Mad King and can take you down."

Jess shrugged. "The ghost of the MadHouse told me #YOLO."

Of course he did. He also gives good Pokemon advice, for some reason. 

I groaned as Jess continued walking down the hall, to the winded down staircase. I had to follow to see this. "Jess, you're asking for it, buddy. This is not gonna-"

Jess held out her arm and we stopped walking. "Shhh. I hear something." 

"What is it?" I asked, a little nervous now. 

We slowly walked down the stairs and Jess led me to the hall where the gaming rooms are. Each soundproofed, but one of them was slightly opened. Who could be gaming at this time of night?

"Where are you...? Come here so I can take you to the wonders of the hook. The hook is your friend. Don't run from it- HELLO! Get back here! Get back here right now so I can give you a hookin'!"

Jess and I looked at each other as the video game music intensified. Yep. It was Ryan. We peeked in the room and saw Ryan, looking cute in his bundled up Snuggie, playing Dead by Daylight as the monster. He looked very determined, in his sick state, and like he's been playing the game for hours now. 

I was gonna run upstairs to get some help. Maybe Bailey or Fallz could help. Fallz has been slowly opening up to the MadHouse residents, even though she's not a Vagabond. But, maybe getting her involved with a half-asleep Mad King would be a bit much. And Bailey, I know, is already asleep. Waking her up would not be a good idea. 

Suddenly, we heard some more footsteps. We could see Ryan sitting down, so who could this be?

"Hey, guys." I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Cheryl, with Jo not far behind! Awake. At midnight. It's a Vagabond sleep-deprived party! 

"I heard footsteps and wondered- GAH! Jess! What's with the make-up?!" Cheryl jumped as she caught a look at Jess' night time face mask. 

"Yeah, that's not terrifying at all." Jo added, also a little freaked out by this. 

Jess shrugged. "Ryan's sick. Apparently, this doesn't work with colds, but I wanted to try scaring him anyway. #YOLO"

I shook my head. "D-don't ask. She gets creepy when she has face-paint. Or talks to the MadHouse ghost. Or has access to writing fanfics on her laptop. Either way, it's-"

"Hello, there."

We turned around to see Ryan standing behind us, with a controller in one hand and a Diet Coke can in another. He looked tired, curious and sick all at once.

"Might I ask what you 4 are doing up so late at night?" Ryan smirked, then coughed a little bit. He was still sick, but wanted to try the whole 'I'm being stern with you right now' act. 

I crossed my arms and smirked right back. "I could ask you the same thing, Ryan. We left you to sleep the cold away, not to play games! What're you thinking?"

Ryan sat back down on the chair, with a pout. "Sleeping got boring, so I snuck out to play video games." He then stuck his tongue out at us, while Cheryl giggled and Jo got a quick picture on her phone. He could be such a child sometimes. "The hooks missed me!" 

"Are you serious? Ryan, come back to bed. You'll have more time to play with your hook friends when you're all better. Video games isn't gonna help." Cheryl said, amist the giggling. We were trying to be serious too, but it was falling apart fast. We could clearly see Ryan losing his sanity and us losing our grip on him. This man is magic and we cannot seem to beat it. 

"I don't wanna go to bed! The hooks need people to feed on. I must provide for them..." Ryan gave a crooked smile while stroking his controller.

Yep. He has lost it. 

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, Mad King. You can be the evil monster who hooks everyone. But, only if you get better first. I'm sure the hooks will appreciate that. And so will the rest of the MadHouse." 

"I agree. We love when you get murder crazy in video games, but it's even better when you're feeling okay." Jo nodded in agreement. She slowly reached for Ryan's controller, took it out of his hands and started to shut the game and TV off. 

Ryan slowly looked over at Jess, who was just standing there watching the madness. "Hey. Nice face paint. You capture me so well. Surely, you want to stay up and play with me. We can feed the hooks together~" 

Jess shook her head in disagreement and disappointment. "No, Ryan. You must sleep. Get some rest, so I can properly scare you in the morning. Where's my hockey mask and chainsaw?" She muttered as she made her way back upstairs. 

Jo looked at me and quickly went to follow. "I'm gonna make sure she doesn't scare the others. Good luck, guys! Feel better, Ryan!" And off she went. 

It was just me, Cheryl, and a sick Ryan Haywood. We both took him by either arm and started escorting him back to his room. All the while, he was muttering about the hooks calling to him and begging us to let him play the game again. Granted, it was cute, but with it being midnight, and us fighting sleep, it was getting creepy. Welp. He's not gonna be playing Dead by Daylight for a loooong time after this. 

We finally got to the master bedroom. Cheryl opened the door as I slowly brought him in and placed him on his bed. We both worked together to get him nice and comfy in the bed while denying each request to bring back to the game. Sitting with him for a while seemed to calm him down a bit. He looked at us and smiled lightly. 

"I thank you guys for helping me like this. I really appreciate it. I...I'm so tired." Ryan started to yawn. 

"No problem, Ryan. You've helped me countless times. It's the least I could do." Cheryl smiled back. 

"It's fun seeing you be crazy, but we need you at your 100% best to fully enjoy it. Please don't sneak out of bed again, okay?" I asked with concern. 

Ryan chuckled. "Okay. I'll do it for you. And the hooks."

Cheryl and I burst out laughing. "Yes, Ryan. And the hooks. I think it's time for bed now." Cheryl gave him a quick hug and left the room. "Good night!"

Just me and the Mad One now. "Well, I guess I'm off to bed. This has been an interesting night. You get all the rest you need, okay? Don't rush for us. We'll get our crazy Mad King back soon enough."

Ryan smirked and spoke in his MK voice, as much as he could. "You're correct, Tabby. And when I return, it will be glorious. All the hooks will be filled and no one will stop me!" He, of course, ends with a 'quiet' evil laugh and I giggle with joy that I was in the room to hear it. 

"Oh, man. I'm out. Get better soon. And no sneaking out! I'm warning you! Don't do it!" I said, wagging my finger at him. I gave him a quick hug and quietly left his bedroom with a, "Good night, Ryan."

\----

When morning came, Ryan was so much better. He looked better, spoke better and even had that amazing smile on his face. So, it was no surprise to him and the rest of the house that I was in bed sick. Yep. I caught his cold. And so did Cheryl, Jess and Jo. Thank God we had the rest of the week until the Vagabond Camp Out. 

Ryan knocked lightly on my door as I muttered, "come in!" I could hear my bedroom door open and Ryan step in. That red hat of his slightly blocking his eyes, but I could still see the worry in them.

"Feeling okay, Tabby?"

"Mmm...yeah. I hate being sick. At least I have things to keep me company while I'm stuck in bed." I gestured to the stack of coloring books and giant pack of colored pencils on my desk. 

Ryan nodded while making his way to my video game rack. "I can see that. Well, I know one thing that won't be keeping you company, my dancing Vagabond." He then proceeded to take away my Just Dance video game collection. 

I sat upright in my bed so fast, I got dizzy. "Ryan! No! Stop! Wh-? What are you doing??" 

Ryan walked back to my door, video games in hand and smirked at me. "Just want you at your best before you play any games. Someone told me that works wonders." He gave me a wink and left, closing the door lightly behind him.

I sighed and chuckled as I lied back down in bed. 

The MadHouse truly has each other's backs. And I love them for it. <3


End file.
